Modern electronic devices can allow a user to record, listen and/or view audio and/or video content on the device. For example, a user may watch a pop-music video on a smartphone, watch a movie on a tablet computer, or listen to a song on an audio player. It may be possible for a user to edit the audio and/or video content using the device, for example to select a clip of the audio/video content.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.